sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Os Fatalis
Os FaTalis, originally known by its primary creator as Os Fatum: Persona ex Mater Obscura, is an epic tale involving the quest of a young rebel seeking to free her people from tyranny only to be dragged into a battle for the whole world's freedom from the sorceress Penumbra aligned with the outer-dimensional Seraphim. Story The Outer Reach A distortion in physical space is slowly spreading an unseen corruption through the world. This nexus, though usually sealed, is a theoretical pillar whose vast energy supports all worlds and links dimensions. The opening of the nexus is of as of yet unknown cause. However, those few who know of these nexes begin to notice the acceleration of the corruption. The Seraphim, a race of creatures organizing themselves to collectively push back the flow from their world, hope eventually to seal away the nexus. However, the flow is far from gone, only pushed back into other worlds. Unfortunately, the Seraphim have grown complacent in their efforts. Life on Anvar Few in the world have knowledge of other dimensions. There are those, however, who are susceptible to the spiritual communication of the Seraphim. These individuals (i.e. Penumbra Albecross and the Concordian Council) have regular contact with the Tesserect, and are being sent powerful Seraphim materials in exchange for knowledge, now more than ever since they need every possible way to stop the flow. Some of them are currently working together with the Seraphim to push back the corruption. Religious disagreements, survival, and overall a desire for world order are the lead-ins to world conflict. Effluvian and Aetherian opposed beliefs of a Divine Triune versus more monotheistic views exacerbate a bitter national rivalry derived in part by the Aetherians' selfish exploitation of technology to escape the land's corruption by fleeing into the sky. While Effluvians simply wish to be left alone, Aetherians seek natural resources from the lush landscape the Effluvians safeguard... their own aerial metropolis slowly becoming a prison as their vital resources disappear. Meanwhile, Concordia, despite being also seemingly predisposed to social isolation, by order of the Elders of the Inner Circle, aid Aetheria with supplies of Flechettes (Seraphim altered by technology to serve as autonomous weapons) in effort to reach an accord with Aetheria. Turmoil General Ephraim Lot leads a small company of soldiers and devastating Flechettes to quell the stubborn Effluvian rebels led by Controller Margrave Maxwell. Much of the city was destroyed and the Controllers are forced to surrender as despite having greater numbers, they are incapable of defeating the Flechette in combat. Out of the tragedy, Sophia Maxwell presents Lot with a newly orphaned young girl, approximately age 6, and brokers a deal with the General that he should adopt the girl in atonement. Amira is a young Effluvian idealist and Blood Knight taken prisoner by the Aetherian soldier Sebastian. She is granted her freedom by Effluvian emissary Sophia who takes her on as a steward. The pair then travel with Regent Lot's daughter, Cassandra, on a mission to enlist the aid of Sorceress Penumbra in the war between Aetheria and Effluvia. They are separated from Cassandra and Sebastian and are imprisoned in Penumbra's dungeon until the "misunderstanding" can be sorted out. After Penumbra discusses the situation with Cassandra and Sebastian, her butler, Martinique, frees Amira and Sophia with her mistress's apologies. The foursome then travel to Concordia to beg assistance from the Elders. Redcoats: Xanthos, Cantus, Os, Diaz, Sjaxem, Darrick, Sarvancia Development Conception of Os Fatalis occurred around the year 2009 when Eyes On Final Fantasy forum-goers Magixion and NeoTifa recruited writers BG-57 and Mercen-X to help develop a videogame. Development began with the creation of main characters Sebastian and Amira, the former with the development notes "HOT". Swordfighter_dago, NeoTifa, and BG-57 conceived much of the story with BG-57 adding flesh and script. Mercen-X mostly conceived characters and weapons, most notably the Tincture mercenary group and the Redcoats, a band of rebels.